1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device which attaches an outboard motor to a hull, and also relates to a vessel propulsion apparatus which propels a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suspension devices including electric steering mechanisms and suspension devices including hydraulic steering mechanisms have been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-173446, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162999, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162992, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-83596 disclose suspension devices including electric steering mechanisms. These electric steering mechanisms are attached to swivel brackets that support outboard motors. The electric steering mechanisms are partially integrated with the swivel brackets.
In the case of using a hydraulic steering mechanism, no electric steering mechanism is necessary. Similarly, in the case of using an electric steering mechanism, no hydraulic steering mechanism is necessary. However, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-173446, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162999, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-162992, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-83596, because the electric steering mechanism is partially integrated with the swivel bracket, it is not possible to remove the electric steering mechanism and attach a hydraulic steering mechanism to the same swivel bracket. Therefore, there is a need for a swivel bracket for the electric steering mechanism and a swivel bracket for the hydraulic steering, and common use of components cannot be realized.